


Every Little Bit Counts

by LadyBlackRose



Category: AU-The Big Event Universe belongs to merfilly, DCU - Comicverse, I’m just playing in her sandbox, Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackRose/pseuds/LadyBlackRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratings: NC-17<br/>Warnings: M/M intercourse<br/>Word Count: 1,258<br/>Disclaimer: The characters belong to DC. If these characters were mine, there would be a lot more Kinky Sex in the DCU/MCU<br/>Summary: Nightwing and Spiderman face the aftermath of Haiti’s devastating earthquake<br/>A/N: Yes Kirax2, I took your prompt and this is what became of it. So, I’m giving it back to you as a belated birthday present. HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABYGURL!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Little Bit Counts

January 23 2010  
Despite the continued, though much less frequent, rescue of survivors the emergency phase of the relief operation had drawn to a close. The government of Haiti in conjunction with the United Nations and all the other participating rescue organizations officially changed the mission parameters from search and rescue to recovery and rebuild. With this change the unpowered heroes, and allies of various allegiance, were asked to return to their homes and care for the cities and communities they left behind. Especially since Haiti will be asking the power house metas and mutants to stay and help with the demolitions and recovery effort.

This is the only reason why Nightwing is back in New York City. With most of the Avengers, the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, Iron Man, and Spiderman still in Haiti some one needed to return and take care of home, cause that’s what this New York has become for Nightwing, home.

Joining up with the likes of Daredevil, Iron Fist, and Captain America; Nightwing takes to the streets in defense of the Big Apple because, disaster or no, New York is the city that never sleeps; and one whose crime never stops.

On rare occasions Nightwing even finds himself fighting alongside Hawkeye who reminds him of both the Green Arrow and Arsenal, heck Hawkeye could be an Arrow in his universe. There’s gotta be some kind of strange relationship between archers and snarkiness

 

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

 

March 30, 2010  
After working all but non-stop for the past two and a half months, battling the criminals and stopping the crimes, tonight is the first night that Nightwing’s been able to drag his bruised and battered body home before dawn.

‘You’d think that maybe, just maybe, if they didn’t want to help out the Haitians themselves that they’d at least lighten up on their crimes cause the *heroes* are volunteering over there? Hell nope, nada, nyet, and no fucking way. While this town is no Gotham City, it does have its own twisted bastards bent on taking the advantage while the heavy hitters are out of the damn country’ Nightwing curses mentally while hurling through the sky. ‘Well I guess that’s why we call them villains,’ he continued while landing the roof of his

Settling quietly on the far side of the roof, Nightwing scans the area for anything out of place before approaching the skylight over his apartment. Walking cautiously around the roof’s perimeter he noticed a figure near the skylight. It’s someone crouched down on the rooftop, head down and knee’s drawn up with his arms wrapped tightly around them, this unexpected visitor is a classic study in despair and dejection. Advancing slowly and silently, Nightwing is about to challenge his intruder when he recognized the moon shadowed silhouette.

“Spiderman?” Nightwing called softly, receiving neither answer nor reaction. Coming closer he saw the disheveled state of Spiderman’s costume. It was grimy, ripped, torn and stained with dried blood surrounding what Nightwing hoped were healing wounds.

“Spiderman? Come on man, let’s get you inside,” Nightwing coaxes his friend and occasional lover. While speaking, Nightwing lightly touches Spiderman on his shoulder causing him to startle horribly.

“No! Don’t!” Spiderman shouts jerking back. When he recognizes where he is, Spiderman murmurs “…hey, you’re home,” uncurling from his crouch.

“Same thing back at ya,” answers Nightwing, “come inside before you freeze your balls off.”

“I’m not, I’m not sure I can do that,” Spiderman answers slowly. “I barely got *here* in one piece,” he whispers.

“So let me help you,” Nightwing replies softly. Wrapping Spiderman’s arms around his shoulders Nightwing helps him to stand stating, “I’ll get us inside, you only have to hold on and not let go.”

“’kay”

Opening the skylight Nightwing used his grapple gun to lower them down into the apartment closing the skylight afterwards with a long ceiling high pole. Walking Spiderman back into his bathroom Nightwing sits him on the toilet lid asking him to,

“Stay put for a few seconds.”

“I don’t think I can do much more than fall over right now,” Spiderman answers, lopsided smile audible beneath his mask.

Hurrying into his bedroom Nightwing quickly retrieves the spare domino mask he keeps for Spiderman’s visits. Back in the bathroom he prepared the mask with adhesive, filled the sink with hot water then soaped up a clean wash rag before turning out the lights.

In the dark Nightwing removed Spiderman’s face mask, then carefully washed, rinsed and dried his face before gluing the domino mask in place. Once it’s secure, Nightwing turns the lights on, getting his first really good look at Spidey.

While removing his own mask Dick asked, “what the hell happened to you buddy? A building fall on you or something?”

“Something. Something like that,” Spidey answered with a sigh.

Dick runs a hot bath while gently removing the remains of Spidey’s costume using the warm wet washcloth to soften the dried blood where it’s glued the suit to Spidey’s skin or wounds. Once Dick had him undressed he helped Spidey into the tub for a good hot bath.

Dick carefully washes away all the embedded dirt and grime but has to repeatedly reposition and tighten his hold on Spidey. The hot bath water does its job, sinking in and melting all the tension out of Spidey’s body. After a while Dick has Spidey’s head lolling about on his shoulder. This makes it a challenge for Dick to wash Spidey’s hair but he get’s it done soaking himself and much of the bathroom floor in the process. As long as he doesn’t drown Spidey, what’s a little water damage between friends, Dick muses?

With the help of many towels and his own amazing agility, Dick gets Spidey out of the tub, dry, and onto his bed. After weeks of living in very primitive conditions, the sensations of finally being clean and dry have Spidey falling asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. While Spidey dozes, Dick checks his lover’s body, treating everything needing medical attention. Sliding him into a clean pair of pajama bottoms Dick places Spidey under the covers, tucking the comforter loosely around him. As he started to get up Spidey became restless.

“Shhhhhh, I’m only going to clean up a bit. I’m not going far and I’ll be right back as soon as possible,” Dick reassures, calming his friend.

Walking back to the disaster area that’s his bathroom Dick cleans at it before taking a quick hot shower himself. Dick wished he could have spent more time under the heavenly hot spray but he doesn’t want to leave Spidey alone too long. He’s seen the look that Spidey’s wearing tonight much too often not to recognize it. It’s the look of someone who has seen too much death and too much destruction in too short a time. Dick won’t ask what’s happened; he’ll let Spidey talk at his own pace. The lifetime spent under Bruce as a member of the BatClan has taught Dick that some things, some stories cannot be forced but must flow of their own accord. But that doesn’t mean that he won’t offer to be an ear Spidey can bend if he’s ready to talk.

Back in the bedroom with his favorite sleeping arachnid, Dick dries off and puts on his own clean pair of pajama bottoms before sliding into bed, spooning behind Spidey and holding him close. Spidey sighed once before gliding down deeper into sleep with Dick following him into his own exhausted slumber.

 

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

 

Peter snuggled deeper into the imaginary clean sheets, wrapping the equally imaginary warm comforter around himself even tighter.

‘It’s a damn shame when your favorite dream is sleeping in a clean bed verses the first empty army cot available,’ Peter Parker better known as the Amazing Spiderman, except he’s not feeling so amazing right now. Now all he feels is exhausted.

‘I don’t wanna wake up Aunt May!,’ Peter whines to his absent Aunt in his mind, ‘but I know, I know, duty calls,’ Peter sighs in this lucid dream.

Peter found the ability to tell his body when to wake up a useful trick especially when trying to catch power-naps between classes, work, and saving New York City, again. Rolling over onto his back Peter prepared to harness his powerful intellect to will himself awake and return to the duty of helping to recover the lost and return them to their families.

‘Peter Parker, you wake up this instant young man!’

The fact that he used the memory of his Aunt May yelling at him to wake up might be fodder for some interesting couch time with, oh say, Dr. Phil, if he’d wanted to dwell on this fact. The fact that it worked even before he was bitten by the radioactive mutant spider is all that Peter needs to know or finds important.

And it continues to work.

On awakening Peter realizes that he’s not in Port-au-Prince sleeping on an army cot in the ‘Hero’s Tent’. Eyes widening in shock he realizes that his dream was in fact a reality and it’s a reality he doesn’t readily recognize.

Sitting up in a darkened room that is not his, in a bed that is not his, nearly naked except for the pajama’s that are not his has Peter panting like someone’s sucked all the air out of the room. Unable to control his trembling limbs, Peter falls trying to get out of bed landing to the floor with a loud gasp. Senses drowned by the sound of his heart pounding in his ears Peter nearly takes off Dick’s head with a wild swing in his direction. Everything’s so damn confusing, he can’t remember,

“...dey...”

can’t think,

“...idey...”

can’t figure it out;

“...idey...hear me...”

all Peter knows is that he has to get up, has to get out,

“...t’s okay, ...you‘re...here...idey!...”

that he has to get somewhere safe,

“...Spidey...yo-r...ome...man...”

that he has to get to…

“Spidey!”

Dick.

SMWACK!!!!

Slapped back into reality, Peter whispers “Dick?”

“SPIDEY, Spidey, you’re home man, you’re home, you’re home, and you’re safe…” Dick babbled as he pulled Spidey into a relieved embrace.

Safe, he’s home safe, with Dick. Dick Grayson, new to this universe, a friend without baggage, Dick, who was there in Haiti, who understands what he’s been through, all the death and destruction he’s seen. Dick, who showed him that his estimated Kinsey Scale score was way too low…

“Dick…” Peter whispered.

“Yeah, I’m here for you buddy,” Dick answers, smiling at the returning awareness now peering through Spidey’s eyes

“Dick!” Peter whispered one last time before launching himself into Dick’s arms and propelling both of them back onto the bed behind them. Crushing Dick to him, Peter kisses him with kisses filled with longing, need and hunger. Pulling him as close as possible, Peter uses his spider strength to position Dick under him, lining them up cheek to groin.

“Dick, I need…need…” Peter states urgently, desperately.

Holding Spidey’s face tenderly in his hands Dick answers, “Yeah, I know, its okay, I understand, I really, really understand,” and he smiles at Spidey’s sigh of relief.

And Dick does understand. He’s been the leader of the Teen Titians for more years than he’s been sexually active, active as in with someone other than his hands and imagination. Dick’s been there with his team when the shit hit the fan and it all went to hell, sometimes literally. So yes, Dick understands the need to connect with someone, anyone, in a way that reminds you that you are alive. And there’s nothing like sharing orgasms with someone who’s been there and done that with you to remind you both that you made it through and are yes, still alive.

Dick cradles Spidey’s body to his, giving both permission and acceptance of his lover’s needs. He rocks his hips up to meet Spidey’s grind, moans as Spidey runs his hand down his body to clutch at his ass through the pajama bottoms.

“Need you, need to touch you,” Spidey demanded pulling at Dick’s bottoms and all but ripping them off his body before removing the pajamas off his own ass.

Taking Spidey’s usual role in their lovemaking, Dick reaches over to his bedside table, digs out the lube he keeps there, and applies it liberally to both of their erections. Dick groans as Spidey presses him firmly into the mattress, pinning his body down as he ground their cocks together. Dick shudders in expectation with his face buried in his lover’s neck as Spidey rides him hard and fast.

Gasping Peter finds himself moaning,”need you, want you” in rhythm to his strokes against Dick’s body. He’s close, so close to cumming and Dick’s only making it worse. Listening to Dick panting moaning, murmuring hot and nasty sweet nothings in his ear has Peter thinking “he’s so damn gorgeous, so fucking hot, he could tempt a Nun to strip and give it up gladly’

Sooner then he’s ready Peter’s crying out “damn, damn…yessssssssss” as he loses all ability to form a coherent thought and his body found its release. But it wasn’t enough. He still needed.

Panting and trembling Spidey gathers Dick into his arms and rolls them over, pulling Dick on top of him.

“Better,” Dick asks ignoring his own still hard cock?

“Yes…no…I feel, I need…more, please Dick I,” starts Peter. He doesn’t know what he needs; all Peter knows is that she still feels unfinished and undone. “Please, Dick, I need…”

Dick leans down and kisses Spidey strong but sweetly before rocking his still hard cock against Spidey’s rehardening shaft.

“No, more…more, Dick I need you…” Spidey murmurs.

Dick smiles as he shifts to slide down Spidey’s body.

“No, Dick…I want you in me, please I need to feel you in me…tonight…now,” Spidey demands breathlessly.

Dick draws back to look at his lover. This is a new step, a huge step for them and he doesn’t want to see Spidey hurt or regret that they’ve done later if he’s only using this to mask his pain.

“Are you sure Spidey? This is a big step. I want you to be,” Dick starts,

“Dick, yes I’m sure, I need to feel you in me, I need to feel…to be connected…to you,” Spidey explains. “I need to feel you on me, around me; in me…I need you to make me feel alive!”

While looking down at his lover, marveling at the…the…trust Spiderman’s placed in him, Dick can feel Spidey spread his legs, bringing them up, angling his opening so that he’s more accessible, showing that he’s ready.

“If you’re sure,” Dick asks one last time.

Spidey reaches up and pulls Dick down into a searing kiss for an answer.

Smiling Dick reaches back to his bedside table and fishes out a condom and the bottle of lube once again. After preparing himself Dick prepares Spidey. Moving to lay next to him, Dick slicks up his fingers before reaching down between his lover’s legs. He begins circling his fingers slowly around Spidey’s opening. It’s been a while since he’s been someone’s first and Dick wants to make tonight especially good for Spidey.

“Dick? I wanted you,” starts Spidey breathlessly

“Shhhhhhh, I know,” Dick answers, “I’m getting you ready for me,”

“Oh,” Spidey answers. An answer that soon turns into “OOOOoohhhhHHH,” the groan of unexpected pleasure.

Dick continues circling around Spidey’s hole, pressing in a little each time until he leans up and catches Spidey up in a deep kiss just as he breaches Spidey’s muscular ring, slowly pumping his finger in, going a little deeper with each stroke.

Spidey arches up into the kiss, first tensing around Dick’s finger then relaxing into the sensations. Dick continues stroking Spidey’s ass soon adding a second finger, scissoring them open and closed, searching for Spidey’s P-Spot, his prostate.

Gasping a low moan Spidey whispers “oh damn, damn, what?, you’re,”

“Feel good?” Dick asks softly. A low moan is all the answer he gets out of Spidey. Dick continues opening, stretching Spidey until he has three fingers plunging in and out of him and Spidey’s cock is hard once again.

Removing his fingers from Spidey’s body with an obscene plop, Dick repositions himself so that his cock is pressed right against Spidey’s opening. Keeping his eyes locked on Spidey’s Dick presses in. Spidey leans his head back, eyes fluttering as he pants around the intrusion.

“Look at me, Spidey, look at me…I wanna see you, see your eyes as you take me,” Dick demands low in his throat.

Spidey looks back up at his lover, at Dick as he begins pumping his cock in and out of his body, each stroke getting deeper and deeper until finally he can feel Dick’s balls brushing up against his asscheeks. Spidey hasn’t been able to stop the sounds coming out of him the whole time. The little grunts and groans, the moans and, and damn, it feel so good. Even the burn, it hurts but not in a bad way, which he plans on analyzing…but later, much, much later as his body shudders while Dick pulls almost all of the way out of him before plunging in again, going even deeper until he is seated hip to bone in Spidey.

As he begins working Spidey’s body with a slow even rhythm Dick begins his own litany of hot, wanton, nastiness. Rolling his hips, stroking deeper and harder Dick tells his lover how tight he is and how he just loves being the first cock to rock his body. Dick goes on and on, filling Spidey’s ears with lewd, loose, hot and juicy mutterings as he worked his cock in and out of Spidey’s ass.

In his heart and mind Peter can’t believe how good this feels, how right it feels to lay squirming and shuddering under his lover while Dick fills his body with his cock. He can’t believe how cherished he feels…how connected…how wanted…how loved.

Feeling the familiar tightening in his balls, Spidey tries to breath through it, to prolong this, this fucking for as long as possible, it feels so damn incredible that he never wants it to stop. But his body will not be denied its release.

“Shit…I’m…I’m….” Spidey pants and he cums, with Dick’s name on his lips Spidey spills into the space between their bodies. The spasms of his release brings Dick off as well and Spidey feels the unfamiliar but not unpleasing sensation of Dick’s loss of rhythm as he surges his body forward in his own release.

Panting together, breathing each other’s breath as they cum down, Spidey holds Dick close to him, rubbing his hands up and down Dick’s back as his lover catches his breath.

“That was…it…it, thank you,” he whispers into Dick’s hair.

Dick pulls back and smiles one of his light up your heart smiles and all Spidey can do is pull him close for a long, slow, sweet kiss. It’s the only way he can express all that’s in his heart right now.

Pulling free from Spidey’s body Dick rolls back to his bedside table and fishes out the baby wipes he stashes there and cleans them up before snuggling himself around Spidey and covering them with the bed clothes. Snuggling Spidey close to him Dick asks,

“Are you okay? Better now?”

Spidey, curled up with his face buried in Dick’s neck just nods, but Dick can feel his smile against his skin and allows himself to drift off to sleep knowing that his Spidey’s okay.

 

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

 

March 31, 2010  
Again Peter finds himself waking up in a room that’s not his, in a bed that’s not his, wearing absolutely nothing and feeling that good, after sex, kind of sore. Turning over Peter spoons his body up against Dicks, smiling as the slightly larger man wraps an arm around his body so that Dick’s hand rests against his abdomen. Holding fast to the knowledge that he’s finally safe, Peter drifts back off to sleep.

April 1, 2010  
“Where…what…Damn!” Peter exclaims waking with the nightmare of what happened in Haiti. Sitting up Peter shudders as he remembers what feeds his nightmares. At all of what happened in Haiti, of the building collapse, of being trapped, rescued, treated, then taken back to New York and dropped off at the Avengers Mansion. Of needing to go somewhere safe and winding up here, at Dick’s apartment. Not wanting to examine his motives or anything that’s happened recently alone Peter gets out of Dick’s bed, pulls on the robe left on the end of the bed and goes looking for him.

“Hey, you’re awake, how do you feel?” Dick asks Spidey.

“I’m not sure, when…how long…how did?” Spidey begins.

“I’m not sure when you got here because I found you sitting outside on the roof, but after I got you cleaned up you slept for about ten hours, then we made love, you fell asleep and stayed that way for another fifteen hours,” Dick answers.

Spidey walks over to the sofa and plops down next to Dick with a deep bone weary sigh.

Turning to his friend Dick asks, “Hey, are you okay? Do you want to talk about what happened in Haiti?”

Spidey just shakes his head no.

“You don’t have to; I’m here when you need someone to listen.”

“Mr. Trained by the World’s Greatest Detective, you probably know what happened to me already,” Spidey states with shadows of his legendary humor peeking through his weariness.

“Knowing what happened and hearing it from you are two different things, so, when you’re ready…” Dick states leaving himself open for Spidey to share when he’s ready.

Dick turns to Spidey to carefully approach the elephant in the living-room.

“Do you remember what we did last night, when we made love? Are you okay with it?” Dick asks while brushing a stray strand of hair behind Spidey’s ear.

Gathering Dick’s hands in his own, Spidey kisses each one, holding them close to his face. “Yeah, I remember, everything.” Spidey states quietly. Taking the time to gather his thoughts he continues. “Thank you. I needed to be with to someone I trust and feel safe with, you,” Spidey continues looking down, studying his ankle. “I’ve never felt…I…” and Spidey sighs in frustration. “Peter, or Pete”

“HUH?” asks Dick at this strange non sequitur

“My name, it’s Peter, or you can call me Pete. I’m find it really, distracting, when my lover calls out Spidey or Spiderman when *we* are the ones having sex, and now that we’re getting deeper,” Peter starts while a deep blush reddens his ears, face and neck, “I really want to hear you call *my* name when I do you,” he finishes, still flushed but intense with the promise to carry out his claim.

Leaning forward Dick tries Peter’s name out for size, rolling it about on his tongue like a slice of delicious fruit. “So what you’re saying, Peter, is that you want to do it again?

“Yes,”

“You want me to kiss you senseless, run my tongue all over your body until I take your hot cock deep down my throat?” he continues voice heavy with desire.

“Yes,”

You sure? I mean do you really want me to ease my lubed fingers deep inside your ass until you are slick and stretched enough for me to slide my cock inside?”

“Oh yes!”

“Peter,” Dick drawled, “do you want me to fuck you again?”

“Yes,”

“Now?”

“YES!”

“Good! I’d thought you’d never ask,” Dick whispers as he lays Peter back onto the sofa, kissing him soundly, removing his robe to gain greater access to lave his tongue’s loving attention on Peter’s tight sexy body.

 

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

 

This time Peter’s the first to wake up. Getting up off the sofa he makes his way down to the bathroom to take care of his business, when he returns Dick is up and working on his laptop.

“Whatcha doing?” asks Peter

“Checking our status on the boards,” Dick answers with his usual smile gracing his face.

“What boards, and who’s talking about us?” Peter asks

“Fans, I check the blogs, fan boards and journal sites to see what folks are writing about us. My brother Tim bought them to my attention a while ago. The regular news outlets can be, well, manipulated but blogs and fansites reflect what the people really think about you. You never checked them out? Ya know, just to see what the fangirls think of you?” Dick asks smirking hard too hard to hide the wave of homesickness that eddies around him.

“I did once,” Peter starts. “Stumbled onto this story site where some crazy *fangirl* wrote a story about me and Tony Stark in a relationship. Weird as hell what goes through some people’s minds? Ever since reading that one I haven’t been able to look Tony in the face without blushing. Luckily I’m usually wearing my mask when I’m around him in civies or as Ironman,” Peter continues wishing his Spidey powers included blush suppression

“Yeah, I read a couple of those stories when I first got here. Some of them were pretty damn hot. In one really, really hot fic, that’s what they call their stories, fics; the writer has you and Ironman meet after he’s been knocked out of the sky by somebody or another. After he lands Ironman demands that you give him a screwdriver to get his helmet off. When you give him the tool he accuses you of pulling it out of your crotch! The story and the sex takes off from there!” Dick remembers. “It’s the one where he calls you ostrich until you take off your mask around him.”

At Peter’s deepening blush Dick knows he just describes the story that had Peter antsy around Tony Stark. “Is that the one, whoa man,” Dick laughs. “Say, is Stark anything like the one in that story? I mean is he really hung…” Dick teases receiving a face full of pillow as an answer. Laughing Dick springs up over the sofa.

“Hey, hold down the fort and run a search for us while I go to the bathroom,” Dick calls back over his shoulder.

Staring at the laptop like it was toxic Peter enters a simple Boolean search parameter for both their hero names before ambling off to the kitchen to make coffee. In Dick’s kitchen Peter pours out the black bile eating it’s way through the Pyrex coffee maker carafe. Dick may be an excellent hero, a great lover and an all around nice guy, but he needs to stay the hell out of any kitchen and never touch another kitchen appliance except maybe a microwave. And he should only use the mic for making popcorn. And only if it has a pre-programmed popcorn button.

“I’m no Iron Chief but he’s a menace with unprepared food. I wonder who fed Dick back in his home dimension for him to grow in the big lummox I’m falling for,” Peter muses with a smile.

When Dick returns from the bathroom he is greeted by the smell of fresh coffee and hot grilled cheese sandwiches.

“Hey thanks, you made food and fresh coffee. What, was my pot empty?” he asked.

“No but I did throw out that semi sentient caustic liquid you had trapped in there,” Peter answered.

“It wasn’t that bad.”

“It was trying to climb out of the pot,” Peter exclaimed between bites of his sandwich.

“Ha-ha-ha, you’re such a comedian,” Dick states happy to see Spidey’s, no, he means Peter’s sense of humor return. Reviewing the search results on his laptop Dick exclaims, “Hey wow! Take a look at this!”

“What is it?” Peter asks with trepidation. “They have me making out with Luke Cage this time?”

“No they seem to keep him with either Daredevil or Iron Fist, you they pair with the characters in that movie they made about Spiderman, the Human Torch, Iron Man, Daredevil and now me, Nightwing,” Dicks smiles. “But that’s not what’s interesting. On Livejournal, this blog and journal site, a whole fuck load of posters are auctioning off their work to benefit Haiti!”

“What! What do you mean they are auctioning off stuff for Haiti?” Peter asks hopping over the sofa to land next to Dick and his laptop.

“Yeah, they’re calling it Help_Haiti and writers, artists, video makers and stuff are all offering their work for the auction. If you buy something, a story, fan art, video, whatever, you give your money to either the LiveJournal charity or to a national charity of your choice. So far they’ve raised close to a hundred thousand dollars altogether.”

“Wow!”

“But among the superhero communities there doesn’t seem to be enough Spiderman/Nightwing slash written to meet the posted requests,” Dick adds with a mock frown.

“So?”

“Well, even though we are home we can still help Haiti,” Dick smirks wickedly.

“And just how do we do that, bid on an auction? Offer to write some as Spiderman or Nightwing?” Peter suggests.

“Nawww, well those are good ideas but I’ve got an idea that’s a lot easier. We just go out, swing around, fighting crime, acting *chummy*, the usual. Who knows maybe we’ll inspire some struggling fic writer to crank out some new Spidey/Wing fic,” Dick answers wagging his eyebrows.

Peter just stares at Dick as if he’s lost his mind.

“Awww come on Peter, it’ll be fun. We’ll just take up posts near NYU, do what comes naturally and let the fertile imaginations of sexually twisted collage educated women and men create the requested slash. I’ll make it worth you while later tonight,” Dick leers.

“You are a sick and twisted man Dick Grayson,” Peter laughs.

“Oh come on,” Dick pleads, “it’s for a good cause. I know some of the auctions bids are as low as five dollars but remember, every little bit counts.”


End file.
